the wrong choice
by bubbles002
Summary: what would happen if merlin and morgana were twins? does Arthur know the truth? will merlin and freya's relationship last and what side will merlin choose? read and find out guys! please send me reviews but dont be too harsh as its my first ever fanfic! thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

The wrong choice

Chapter 1

It was cold outside. The snow had stopped for now, but everyone knew it wouldn't be the last of it. Merlin looked out of the window and sighed.

"It looks like the snow is here to stay".

"It seems so" said Gaius.

Merlin was dreading training later that day with Arthur and the knights, especially in the snow. He left to go and meet the others who were already on the training field.

"There you are! Where the hell have you been?" asked Arthur, annoyed.

"Err; let me think, doing chores for Gaius and cleaning your room!"

"Well next time, get a move on!"

Merlin just shook his head in disbelief. He knew there was no point in arguing with Arthur as he would only lose. He picked up a shield and paired up with Mordred.

Morgana sat the table with her sister, talking about how they would get Emrys on their side.

"How will we get him onside? We don't even know who he is?" asked Morgouse, confused.

"Don't worry sister, I know who he is and I know exactly how we can get him onside"

"Very well, I know you will not fail me! Emrys must take the throne of Camelot!"

Morgana nodded. She got up from the table and left. She looked around her in the forest, looking for any sign of the Camelot patrol. She walked deeper into the forest.

"Es un tre Eck il on nesp"

A raven appeared from nowhere. She a tied a small note to the leg of it and sent it back to Camelot. Once her work was done, she headed back to her sister. Morgana knew merlin would meet her. He was too loyal to her to refuse.

Once training was over, Arthur told everyone to go. Everyone except Merlin.

"You wanted to speak to me sire?" asked Merlin, confused.

"Is everything alright between you and Freya? She seemed a little upset earlier"

"Yes, we had a bit of a falling out that's all"

Before Arthur could say anymore Merlin was gone. He knew Merlin was hiding something. The young king returned to his chambers a little confused. He was delighted to see Gwen standing there, talking with Freya. He didn't say anything; he just let them get on with their conversation.

Freya was upset. Merlin had been acting weird all week and no one knew why. She spoke to Gwen about her troubles as she felt like Gwen was the only one she could trust.

"You need to tell merlin how you feel" said Gwen.

"I can't! It feels like he just doesn't care anymore"

"You still need to tell him Freya before you lose him for good!"

Freya just sighed. She knew that Gwen was right. "I will talk to him tonight" she said, walking away.

When merlin returned to his room, there was a little tap at his window. When he opened it, there was a raven carrying a small note on its leg. He unrolled the note and read what it said:

Merlin, meet me at the darkling woods tonight at midnight!

I need to talk with you about something important.

Morgana!

He was slightly confused. What does morgana want with me? He thought to himself. It played on his mind all day. When the darkness came he decided to meet morgana. He wanted to know what she had to tell him that 'so important'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hey guys, sorry I didn't do this on the first chapter as I forgot! Oops! I hope to update at least twice a week if not more but I can't promise anything! I know where I want this story to go and it will become clearer in this chapter or the next one! Anyway, here is chapter 2. Its more detailed and longer then chapter 1! Hope you like it! Please let me know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin!**

Chapter 2

Freya walked down towards Gaius' chambers, thinking about her conversation with Gwen. She knocked on the door, waiting for a reply. Nothing. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. "Gaius? Merlin?" she called. No one replied. She walked up the steps to Merlin's room and opened the door. He wasn't in there. It was strange. 'Merlin is always back before Gaius' she thought. Freya decided to give up. She had been searching for merlin everywhere, but she couldn't find him. She closed the door and headed home.

Merlin came out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind. He couldn't understand why everyone wanted to talk to him. All he wanted was to be left alone. Once Freya was out of site, he walked up the stairs towards Gaius' chambers and sighed with relief. 'Finally, some peace and quiet' he thought. He walked up the stairs to his room and went inside slamming the door. He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. The vision of he's mother came up in his head. She was taken from him one year ago, that very day. Merlin couldn't get the image out of his head, him watching her getting murdered by someone. He couldn't see who a he was being restrained, but he couldn't believe she was dead. Merlin almost fell out of bed when he heard the loud tap against the window. He walked over there and opened it. There was a black raven standing on the window sill, with a note tied to its leg. He unrolled the note and read what it said. A small smile crept on his as he left his room.

Morgana was waiting at the darkling woods, ready to tell merlin the truth. 'He has a right to know' she thought to herself. There was a snap of branches coming from behind her. Morgana drew her said and held it at the intruders neck. "Merlin!" she said, shocked. She didn't think he would actually come. "What's wrong?" she asked, sensing her friend's distress. "Nothing" he said. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Morgana wasn't buying it, but decided to let it go. "I have some information, the kind of information that will change who you are! But I must ask you something, do I have your trust?" she said. Merlin nodded. "Of course, why?" morgana smirked. There was the sound of people shouting coming from behind them. "Meet me here tomorrow at noon, I will tell you then" she said before turning around and leaving.

Arthur woke up with confusion. It was freezing cold outside but he was hot. He went over to the window and opened it. He was fascinated by the new snow lying on the ground. He watched a tall lanky figure appeared and started heading back towards the castle. He leant out the window a little bit so he could get a better view. It was Merlin. He called him twice, but merlin ignored him and continued walking. Arthur feared that merlin knew his little secret. He feared that merlin would betray his loyalty and go to the dark side. Arthur decided to not panic for now, so he closed the window and got back into bed.

Freya sighed when she looked out her window. There had been more snow that night. She put on her cloak and left the small house she lived in. she walked up to the big castle, ready for the day ahead when she potted merlin walking towards her with a scowl. "We need to talk" he said. Freya just nodded. "Yes we do! You've been ignoring me for a week and you've been really off lately, what's got into you?" she looked at Merlin's expression and couldn't really tell what he was thinking. "The reason why I've been acting weird is because it was a year ago my mother was murdered! It seems everyone has forgotten that and it seems like it's too much to ask to be left alone!" before Merlin could walk Freya, grabbed his arm and took him into one of the guest bedrooms. "I understand that merlin, really I do, but that doesn't explain why you've been off with me? If you don't love me anymore then why don't you just say instead of playing me along?" merlin just shook his head. "You honestly think I don't love you? How can you say that? If I didn't love you would I have saved you? All I wanted was to be a left alone for a while to get my head straight!" he said.

Merlin couldn't believe this was happening. Of course he loved her. He would do anything to protect her. "Yeah, well maybe you shouldn't have saved me! You should have let me die! That way, you would be happy and would be left alone!" said Freya storming off. Merlin felt like his heart had been ripped of his body. He decided not to follow her. He couldn't face, for a while at least. He walked out of the castle, making sure he want being watched or followed and headed for the forest. Morgana was standing there waiting for him. "Merlin" she said. "What is it that you wish to tell me?" he asked her, confused. Morgana smiled.

"What I want to tell you is important! Something that will change your life!"

"Just get on with it"

"It may be hard to believe, but I'm your sister!"

Morgana looked at Merlin's face. It seemed to amuse her. "I'm what?" he said, still in shock. Morgana couldn't help but laugh a little. "You're my twin brother Merlin! Arthur knew about it the whole time! Didn't he tell you?" she said with a little smirk. Merlin shook his head in confusion. "So that makes Arthur my half-brother! Oh god, I'm related to a prat!" he said. Morgana smiled as her plan started to fall into place. "You can't trust him Merlin! He has lied to you once already by keeping this from you. Who knows what else he is hiding from you! You should join me; together we can claim what is rightfully yours, the crown of Camelot!" Morgana watched as merlin took this into consideration.

**Hell yeah, I went there! I'm sorry guys, but there isn't many fanfics where merlin turns evil! I will try and update as much as possible but please review! If you think this chapter was good, wait until the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I'd like to add, merlin was still born with his powers as his and morgana's mother had magic but he isn't a dragon lord anymore! I know guys, I'm sorry!I'm really sorry for the late update!Really hope you liked chapter 2. I can promise you that you will love chapter 3 even more! This is where we find out what side Merlin will choose! Please keep reading and reviewing guys! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin!**

Merlin was still in shock when he returned to Camelot. He didn't care whether he would be put in prison or not! Arthur had lied to him, he had betrayed him. Merlin walked towards Arthur's chambers, ignoring everyone who tried talking to him. He pushed open the two big wooden doors and stood there; noticing Arthur was standing there like he was expecting him. Arthur was about to say something when merlin cut him off. "You have no right to try and even talk to me now! How could you lie to your own BRTOTHER?" he shouted. Merlin wasn't just angry, he was hurt. "I didn't know what else to do Merlin! When I found out, I was told to keep it hidden from you as father feared what would happen if you ever found out!" said Arthur, trying to calm him down. Merlin wasn't buying any of it. He didn't care about his destiny anymore. "That doesn't mean it was ok for you to lie to me! I'm your brother Arthur, you should have told me!" Before he got a reply Merlin was gone.

Arthur was hurt. Merlin had a point, he had lied to him when he should of told him the truth. He was so confused with everything right now he didn't know what to do. The only thing that pooped into his head was speaking to Gaius. He ran down towards Gaius' chambers hoping that Merlin wasn't there. When he burst in through the door, he saw Gaius was tending to a patient. "Sire, how can I help you?" asked the physician, not bothering to turn around. "I need to talk to you, it's important" replied Arthur. Once the patient was fine, Gaius sent him on his way and told the king to take a seat. Arthur took a deep breath and explained everything.

Freya nearly jumped when she saw Merlin standing there watching her. He walked over to her and kissed her. Freya didn't hesitate in kissing him back, but she was confused as to why he was being nice. "Ok what wrong?" she asked. It was Merlin's turn to look confused. "Don't pretend that there isn't something wrong Merlin. What happened?" said Freya. Merlin sighed before he explained everything. "I'm morgana's twin brother! I'm Arthur's half-brother. Hunith wasn't my real mother! After all this time, I don't understand why everyone has lied to me!" he said, trying not to lose his temper.

Well, Freya was just as angry as he was but she didn't know why. She thought it had something to do with the way he was feeling and it was starting to rub off on her. "So what are you going to do?" she asked quietly. "I don't know! But I know one thing, even though Hunith wasn't my real mother, she still raised me as if I was her own and I won't rest until I find out who murdered her!" said Merlin. Freya watched him walk into the forest and didn't' bother to stop him.

Merlin ran. He didn't stop running until he got to the place he wanted to be more than anything, Hunith's grave. He started to cry. "I'm sorry for what happened to you! I should have stopped it! I need you more than ever but you're not here!" He couldn't handle it. Before he could say anything else, there were twigs snapping from behind him. He turned round and was greeted by Sir Lancelot. "Merlin, are you alright?" He asked. That when it hit him. Merlin started to remember what happened the day his mother died. He looked at Lancelot carefully. He then concentrated on the man who killed his mother. It was Lancelot. "It was you! You killed my mother!" he said. Lancelot wanted to say something but he was stopped by Merlin. "You helped the bandits to kill her! She had done nothing wrong to you!" he shouted.

Lancelot didn't know what to do. He knew merlin spoke the truth but he didn't know what to say. "Merlin, I'm sorry for what I've done and I feel horrible about it. I didn't know-" but merlin wasn't listening anymore. He was heading back to Camelot. Lancelot could only follow him and he hoped that Merlin wouldn't blame Arthur for what he had done.

Merlin walked through the castle towards Arthur's chambers. He pushed open the door to see a stunned Arthur standing there. "Did you know?" asked merlin. Arthur looked at him, confused. He knew his brother was mad at him for lying him but now he had no idea what was going on. "What are you talking about?" asked Arthur. He watched as merlin kicked a chair. "How can you sit there and pretend everything is ok when one of you knights killed my mo- Hunith?" said merlin, very angry. Arthur looked at his brother with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about? Who killed Hunith?" he asked merlin. "LANCELOT!" said Merlin. Arthur was stunned. He didn't expect any of this to happen; he didn't even know Lancelot had done such a thing. "Merlin, you have to believe me, I had no idea that it was Lancelot that killed Hunith." He said. He didn't know what else to say. Merlin just shook his head and left.

As night began to fall, morgana waited in the darkling woods for Merlin. When he appeared, he looked hurt. Morgana knew this couldn't be good. "Merlin, what wrong?" she asked. Her twin didn't answer at first, ten he finally spoke. "I will help you" was all he said, and then he gave his sister an evil smirk. Morgana smirked back. "Don't worry brother; I will make sure you get what is rightfully yours! Arthur won't know what's hit him". They walked off through the forest making sure they weren't being followed. "You must go, Arthur must think that you are still his loyal trusted servant" said morgana. Merlin sighed. He really didn't want to be anywhere near Arthur or the knights right now. "Don't do anything stupid merlin, be patient!" said morgana, noticing merlin's silence. Merlin just smiled a fake smile. "I won't" he said before heading back to Camelot.

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is finally finished! Woohoo! Sorry for the late update, been busy with school and revising for mock exams! Anyways, will try and get chapter 4 up once ive written it and I promise the next update won't be so long! Please keep reading and reviewing! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for the late update! I had work experience and then I had half term straight after! But hey, here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin.**

Freya looked out into the night sky. It was nice to have some fresh air coming in through the small window of her house. The snow was still on the ground and more snowflakes fell every night. Then, she saw someone sneaking back into the castle. She couldn't really see who it was but she was sure it was merlin. Freya understood how he felt. She knew what is like to lose someone close to you and to be lied to. She decided to talk to him in the morning. She lies down in her bed and fell asleep instantly.

The sun rose high in the sky. Gwen woke up to find Arthur wasn't in bed anymore. When she looked round the room, she noticed that the place was a mess. She got out of bed to investigate further. Gwen went over to the dressing table and saw that there was a note there for her. It was from merlin. Gwen opened the letter and began top read:

**Gwen, **

**Please don't tell Arthur about this letter as he does not know. I'm sorry to place such a burden on you but I don't know who else to tell. I know I can trust you with anything Gwen and that's why I'm telling you. **

**I have magic! I'm Emrys! Please don't hate me for this.**

**Merlin.**

Gwen was completely shocked. She didn't understand why merlin had told her this. She wasn't going to tell Arthur about merlin's secret but she was going to have a little chat with merlin.

Merlin woke up late. He didn't care if he was late for work. He wanted to be left alone today. After about an hour of doing nothing, merlin finally got out of bed and got dressed. He headed for the royal chambers to talk to Gwen. 'Here goes nothing' he thought to himself. He was surprised to see Gwen sitting down, reading his note. Freya was sitting opposite her, listening to what she was saying. Merlin went over to them and joined them. "So merlin, are you going to tell me why you don't want Arthur knowing you have magic?" asked Gwen. "Why should I have to tell him everything about me when he has lied to me? I'm his brother! It won't stop him from killing me though will it!" said merlin. He really didn't want Arthur knowing his secret. "Please Gwen, don't tell him! I only told you because I can trust you." He said pleading Gwen. She sighed. "Ok, I will not tell him but you need to sort everything out with him! You're his brother and I hate seeing you 2 fight!" said Gwen walking away.

Freya knew this was her only chance to talk to merlin, so she wasn't going to waste it. "We need to talk" she said, quietly. "Yes we do" merlin agreed. "Why did you tell Gwen about your magic if you don't want Arthur finding out?" asked Freya slightly confused. Merlin just sighed. "Because if Gwen is really my friend then she wouldn't tell him!" he said. Freya was still confused. "So it's like a test, you're seeing if she's a true friend by telling her your biggest secret" she said as if it finally came to her. "Yes, that exactly it!" said merlin. "Look, I have to go. I have to find Arthur!" he said, kissing Freya quickly before leaving. Freya could tell something was wrong, very wrong. She knew merlin would never tell anyone about his magic, not even Gwen. She was going to find out the truth, one way or another.

**Hey guys, I know this is a short chapter but I really wanted to upload something on here to apologise for not bothering over the last 2 weeks. I am writing chapter 5 and if I don't get posted this week I promise it will definitely be next week. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5! I'm going to try and make this longer then the last chapters so here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own merlin!**

Merlin walked through the castle with a smirk on his face. Everything was going to plan. Now all he had to do was play the part of Arthur's 'loyal' manservant and brother! Merlin really hated the fact that he was Arthur's little brother, but soon he wouldn't have to worry as Arthur would be dead and the crown would be his. He walked through the courtyard and found Arthur walking towards the lower town with a few knights. "Arthur? Can I talk to you, it's important" said merlin, catching up with him. "Yeah sure, everything ok?" asked Arthur. "Yeah it's just; I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted! It was wrong of me, I was angry and I didn't mean to kick off like that!" said merlin. Arthur smiled. "It's ok, I understand and I'm sorry for lying to you. It was wrong of me!" he said. Merlin gave a fake smile. "Well, I'm glad we've sorted that out" he said. Merlin turned to leave but Arthur stopped him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I'm still your manservant! Your room looks like a pig sty so someone has to clean it up!" said merlin. He walked of back to the castle and towards Arthur's chambers.

Freya was in the royal chamber talking to Gwen and was stunned by Merlin coming in. even Gwen was surprised. "So, you decided to show up for work today?" asked Freya in a sarcastic tone. "Well I've had a lot on my mind lately and anyway, Arthur clearly wasn't that bothered or he would have called me sooner!" said merlin, collecting the king's armour to polish. Freya couldn't believe merlin was still in a bad mood. "Look, I know that he lied to you ok, but you don't need to be in a bad mood about it all the time" she said. Merlin just laughed. "I'm not in a bad mood! I'm sorry; I know that you're trying to help! Why don't I make it up to you tonight?" he said, giving her a small hug. "Ok, meet me at mine tonight!" said Freya, returning the hug. She gave merlin a small smile then left.

Morgana was in woods waiting for merlin to show. She watched as a dark figure appeared through the forest. "Brother!" she said hugging him. "Sister! It is done! Arthur believes that I'm still loyal to him, he does not suspect a thing!" said merlin with an evil smirk. "And the girl?" asked morgana. Merlin sighed with frustration. "She always seems to suspect me like she doesn't trust me! But don't worry, soon she will be no more!" said merlin. "How can you be so sure?" asked morgana. "Because she's here!" said merlin looking behind him. There stood Freya with hurt in her eyes. "Did you honestly think I was that stupid?" asked merlin. "Why are you being like this? Arthur didn't have choice but to lie to you!" said Freya. This shocked both Merlin and Morgana. "You knew?" asked Merlin, sounding hurt. "Merlin I-"but she was cut off by morgana sending her crashing into a tree. "We don't have long Merlin! Morgouse needs to know if you are ready!" she said. Merlin smirked. "Tell morgouse I'm ready! Tomorrow, Camelot will be mine!" he said walking away. Morgana smiled. She was ready to help her brother claim what was rightfully his!

Arthur was still awake when merlin had returned (although Arthur didn't notice that merlin had left in the first place!). There was a knock on the door. "Enter" shouted Arthur. Merlin came in with an apologetic look. "Sire, I'm sooo sorry I'm late! I was with Freya because I wanted to make it up to her!" he said. Arthur just smiled at his brother. "Don't worry about it! All your duties and chores have been given to someone else!" said Arthur. Merlin looked a little confused. "But-"but merlin was cut off. "I can't have my brother being my manservant! You will have a new title tomorrow! Now go, you need to sleep!" said Arthur shooing him away.

Morgana walked through Cenred's castle to meet morgouse. Once she reached the throne room, she knew this would be good. "Sister, Merlin is ready!" she said. Morgouse gave her a small smirk. "Tomorrow Camelot will have a new king! They will have the rightful heir to the throne." She said. This made morgana happy. She wanted merlin to have what was rightfully his and she knew he was the only one who could bring magic back to Camelot. "Tomorrow Arthur's rein will be no more!" said morgouse. She turned to cenred. "Are your men ready?" she asked. Cenred smiled. "They were born ready my lady!" he said.

The next morning, Freya woke up in the forest, shivering. She looked around and noticed she was alone, or so she thought. She heard the snapping of twigs from behind her. There was a sword to her back before she could move. "So your awake then?" said merlin. Freya's heart nearly stopped. "Why are you here? What do you want with me?" she asked, turning to face him. She was shocked to see the tears in his eyes. "I need you on my side Freya! Without you I don't think I would be able to do this!" he said. Freya just shook her head. "I will not help you merlin, I can't!" she said. She turned around to walk away when merlin enchanted a spell that made her fall. "If you will not help me then you leave me no choice!" he said. He looked up at someone with an evil smirk. "Do what you must do sister! She will be useful!" said merlin. "Don't worry brother! Once I'm finished with her, she will remain loyal to you and only you!" said a woman, except it wasn't morgana this time. A blonde woman with blonde, curly hair and brown eyes was staring at her with a smirk on her face. "En hut es sleepith" she said, making Freya fall unconscious.

Merlin smiled at his half-sister. "The time has come merlin. Today is the day you will claim what is rightfully yours!" said morgouse. That made merlin smile. Then his attention turned to Freya who was still lying on the floor. "What do we do about her?" he asked, holding back tears. He felt bad for doing this to her but he wanted her on his side. "Do not worry brother; she will be back before nightfall! You must go now, before you raise suspicion" said Morgouse. Merlin nodded. Then he headed back to Camelot. He was happy. Soon, Camelot would be his and he would be free!

Arthur heard a small knock on the door. "Enter" he shouted from his desk. Merlin entered. "You wanted to speak with me sire?" he said confused. Arthur smiled. "I need to you to attend the court meeting in an hour! It's important that your there" he said. Merlin was still confused. "Why do I need to go exactly?" he asked. Arthur just sighed. "Just… make sure you're there ok!" he said. Merlin just nodded. "Is there anything else sire?" he asked merlin. Arthur shook his head. "You are dismissed merlin" said Arthur. Merlin turned and left the room as quickly as possible. There was a scream that came from outside. Arthur ran to the window to see what was going on. There was an army in Camelot and just any army, cenred's army. "No!" he said. He ran out of his chambers and into morgana. "Why hello there dear brother! It's been far too long! Come, there is something you are needed for." She said smirking. 2 men came up behind Arthur and started to drag him to the throne room. There stood morgouse at the front of the room with a great big smirk on her face. "it seems that you won't be needing this anymore!" she said, taking Arthur's crown off a red pillow that was being held by Geoffrey, who was being held by 2 guards. "You can't do this! You have no right to the throne!" Arthur shouted. "Oh hush, it is not she or I that wants the crown!" said morgana. Merlin walked out at that point. "No, she does not have any right, but I do!" he said smirking. "As I am your brother after all!" he said.

Merlin smirked. Arthur's face was hilarious. He sat down on the throne as Geoffrey crowned him king of Camelot. Then he turned to the door and watched Freya walk in with a smirk on her face and sit on the throne next to him. "Just as I promised brother!" said morgouse. Arthur was led away into a dungeon while Freya was crowned queen of Camelot!


	6. Authors Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I really don't know what else to write for this story! I know its one of my worst stories I have ever written for fanfiction. Please give me some inspiration as I have no ideas. I do know how I want to end the story but I don't want to do that yet. **

**I'm sorry if you thought this was another chapter but it's not as I don't know what to write! Grrrrr! I hate my brain. Anyways, please help me guys!**

**By bubbles002 xoxox**


End file.
